criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Snake in My Bosom
A Snake in My Bosom is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-ninth case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Serpent Summit district of Aurelia. Plot The team arrived at the beautiful tourist-filled district of mountainous Serpent Summit when Lydia Striker and the player were called to a local campsite to find a camper named Rita McGeever with several snake bites in her neck. They soon suspected Misty Isle local Austin Ashridge, hiker Sandra Kane and adventurer Ina Nelson before a snake had slithered onto Lydia's shoulder. Before the player could catch the snake, the reptile had escaped leading the duo to catch the sleeping serpent at Serpent River. They then suspected snake wrangler Tina McGee and vlogger Felix Queens. They then had to stop Felix from vlogging on a crime scene before they arrested Austin for the crime. Austin confessed to killing Rita, saying that she deserved everything she got. He confessed that Rita had promised to help guide him to the peak of Mount Cobra but backed out at the last second. Austin recounted how he was furious and headed up himself, falling off a loose ledge and breaking his leg. When he recovered, he blamed Rita for it and started planning her murder, deciding to kill her with a snake to symbolise her treachery. He spoke about how he snuck into the campsite late at night and left the snake in her tent in order for it to kill Rita when she arrived back. For his premeditated murder, he was sentenced to 30 years in prison by Evelyn Rodriguez. Post-trial, the player accompanied Silvano in speaking to Jason about a list of potential wedding venues he'd compiled. The first location on the list was Serpent River, prompting the trio to head there. While there, however, Silvano was bitten by a wild snake. Jason and the player successfully searched the area for plants for a venom antidote. Thomas and Fiona then crafted an antidote and healed Silvano. Meanwhile, Florence notified Lydia and the player that Felix had been spotted climbing Mount Cobra and asked the pair to go secure his safety. Upon confronting him, Felix explained that he was making a documentary on the unsolved crime of Serpent Summit and had lost his hard drive on it. The duo then brought Felix down from the mountain who realized that he'd left the hard drive in the campsite. The duo searched there and found the hard drive, sending it to Callum for analysis. Callum confirmed that a woman named Blanchette Wilbur was murdered five years ago but the case was left unsolved. The team then decided to keep an eye out for leads in the cold case while preparing for Silvano and Jason's wedding. Summary Victim *'Rita McGeever' (found with snake bites in her neck) Murder Weapon *'Eastern Coral Snake' Killer *'Austin Ashridge' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes. *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect wears Eau d'Wild. Appearance *The suspect wears red. Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes. *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect wears Eau d'Wild. Profile *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect wears Eau d'Wild. Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes. *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect wears Eau d'Wild. Appearance *The suspect wears red. Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes. *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect wears Eau d'Wild. Appearance *The suspect wears red. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to handle snakes. *The killer eats frozen yogurt. *The killer wears Eau d'Wild. *The killer wears red. *The killer is over 21. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Campsite. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Object, Tent Supplies) *Examine Tent Supplies. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Explorer’s Map; New Crime Scene: Mount Cobra) *Investigate Mount Cobra. (Clues: Foliage, Rock Pile, Binoculars) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Boarding Pass; New Suspect: Austin Ashridge) *Ask Austin why he’s in Serpent Summit. *Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Hiking Stick; New Suspect: Sandra Kane) *Speak to Sandra about the murder. *Examine Binoculars. (Result: I Nelson; New Suspect: Ina Nelson) *Question Ina over her presence in Serpent Summit. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Hiking Pin) *Analyze Hiking Pin. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats frozen yogurt) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to handle snakes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Serpent River. (Clues: Trunk, Smashed Camera, Pile of Reeds) *Examine Trunk. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Tina McGee) *Talk to Tina McGee about the victim’s murder. (Attribute: Tina knows how to handle snakes) *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Camera Restored; New Suspect: Felix Queens) *Ask Felix Queens if he met the victim during his vlogging. (Attribute: Felix eats frozen yogurt) *Examine Pile of Reeds. (Result: Sleeping Snake) *Analyze Sleeping Snake. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Eastern Coral Snake; Attribute: The killer wears Eau d’Wild; New Crime Scene: Victim’s Tent) *Investigate Victim’s Tent. (Clues: Smashed Lantern, Victim’s Bag) *Examine Smashed Lantern. (Result: Brown Chunks) *Examine Brown Chunks. (Result: Mushrooms) *Interrogate Austin about why he broke the victim’s lantern. (Attribute: Austin knows how to handle snakes, eats frozen yogurt and wears Eau d’Wild) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Note to Victim) *Analyze Note to Victim. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Ina about the scandalizing note. (Attribute: Ina wears Eau d’Wild and eats frozen yogurt) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Felix from vlogging on a crime scene. (Attribute: Felix knows how to handle snakes and wears Eau d’Wild; New Crime Scene: Rocky Mountainside) *Investigate Rocky Mountainside. (Clues: Locked Cage, Defaced Portrait) *Examine Defaced Portrait. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Examine Strange Liquid. (Result: Hiking Boot Polish) *Confront Sandra Kane about defacing the victim’s portrait. (Attribute: Sandra eats frozen yogurt, knows how to handle snakes and wears Eau d’Wild) *Examine Locked Cage. (Result: Snakes) *Analyze Cage of Snakes. (09:00:00) *Confront Tina McGee about owning the murder weapon. (Attribute: Tina eats frozen yogurt and wears Eau d’Wild) *Investigate Rushing Riverbanks. (Result: Pile of Rocks, Perfume Bottle) *Examine Perfume Bottle. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Wrangling Stick) *Analyze Wrangling Stick. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 21) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Revenge is Best Served Cold (1/6). (1 star) Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (1/6) *Ask Jason about the wedding venues. *Investigate Serpent River. (Clue: Reeds) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Flowers) *Analyze Flowers. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Silvano Macerno) *Give the antidote to Silvano. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mount Cobra. (Clue: Lantern) *Examine Lantern. (Result: F Queens) *Confront Felix about climbing the mountain. (Reward: Snake Necklace) *Investigate Campsite. (Clue: Camping Bag) *Examine Camping Bag. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning someone whom one has befriended, taken care of, or treated well but proves to be traitorous, untrustworthy, deceitful, or ungrateful. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Serpent Summit